


Snowstorm

by sam80853



Category: due South
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-03
Updated: 2007-01-03
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam80853/pseuds/sam80853
Summary: It's the before Christmas and Fraser & Ray get snowed in.





	Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Snowstorm

## Snowstorm

  
by sam80853  


Disclaimer: Not mine. Never were and never will be. No money made either.

* * *

Snowstorm By sam80853  
  
The storm is raging outside the car - I can't see anything at all. Maybe it's because Fraser is out there building some kind of igloo around the car - merely a protective barrier, Ray - to get us through the night.   
  
I just wish he would wear his damn coat he so stubbornly wrapped around my body to keep me warm until he's back to share body heat. Actually cuddling up with Fraser is something I've been looking forward to for some time now but not precisely like this: in a snowstorm, in my car, on the day before Christmas.   
  
Alright, the day before Christmas is as great as any day but not with me being in pain and Fraser worried about how to keep his skinny partner warm.  
  
And just for once it ain't Fraser's fault, but mine.  
  
Wait a second.  
  
Actually, if I think about it, it is Fraser's fault. He started the whole mess by chasing that stupid Santa down Grand Street, his feet practically flying over the snow but still not fast enough to catch the guy before he jumped into a waiting cab.   
  
Now it's my turn, picking up Fraser which is a lot easier without the wolf - he has errands to run, Ray - and following that cab, driving like a maniac through the streets of Chicago.   
  
Stop sign, Fraser yells, grabbing the dashboard and I actually stop the damn car, looking helplessly at our Santa jumping out of the cab and into a bus.  
  
Greatness.  
  
So, we follow the bus, the train ... just everything the guy jumps on before we get hold of him in a one-horse town, miles away from Chicago and way out of our jurisdiction. But things like jurisdiction never stopped Fraser before, so we apprehend the guy but not before he kicks my feet out from under me, making me crash down on my face hard. Something snaps then and it's not in my face but my left ankle.   
  
So, Fraser's carrying me and Santa who's telling one heart-melting story after another all the way down to the local police station while I hold onto Fraser to either keep myself from falling flat on my face or from jumping on our Santa to shut him the fuck up. It's hard to tell which I need to do more.  
  
At the station we get finally rid of that never stop talking guy and Fraser takes a careful look at my ankle, proclaiming cheerfully that it might be broken, Ray and we should take you to the hospital.  
  
As it turns out our one-horse town doesn't have a hospital and I don't wanna go there anyway. I wanna go home and I tell Fraser so, passing over my car keys.  
  
Maybe then would have been a good time to listen to Fraser for once. But I'm in pain; I wanna go home and tomorrow is Christmas.   
  
So I make him drive the GTO through a coming blizzard of which Fraser warned me of, and telling him about a short-cut that brings us right here with me lying on my turned down passenger seat, wrapped in Fraser's thick RCMP coat, and Fraser out in the storm building snow walls around the car with his bare hands.  
  
I don't know much about the Territories but I'm certain that being born there doesn't make you immune against any kind of cold. Fraser must be freezing without his coat.  
  
It gets dark outside and I turn on the lights to see Fraser who's still shuffling snow, gesturing to finally get in the damn car and he really must be cold because he doesn't even flinch before he opens the door and crawls into the car, panting.  
  
"Are you alright, Ray," he asks worriedly, snow all-over his jacket and pants, probably soaked wet.  
  
"I'm fine," I tell him, pushing his jacket down his shoulders and down onto the ground.  
  
"Ray!"  
  
"Shut up, Fraser!"   
  
Our hands touch, his are freezing cold and I grab them, putting them under my armpits for warmth.  
  
"What about your pants, Frase?" I ask, pulling at his belt at the same time.  
  
"Ray!" He stops my hands and I suddenly realise what I'm about to do - undress my partner.  
  
"Sorry," I whisper, getting my hands away from his hips slowly.  
  
"Never mind, Ray," Fraser says without looking at me, pulling his pants down his legs, sitting in front of me in just his red long johns.  
  
"We ... we should turn on the engine," I stutter, reaching for the key but Fraser stops me.  
  
"Ray, I piled up snow around the car," he explains. "Turning on the engine would be like parking in a garage with the engine running."  
  
I get it.  
  
"What are we gonna do?"  
  
I mean, I know what we should do, cuddle up that is, but maybe Fraser has something else in mind to get us through the night without freezing to death.  
  
Fraser clears his throat then, rubbing his eyebrow nervously and I know he has the same idea as me but thinks he might put me off by suggesting it.  
  
"C'mere," I whisper and reach for him, pulling him close.  
  
While I try to get him close, I bump my ankle on the dashboard and cry out in pain.  
  
"Ray!"  
  
Fraser gets hold of me, easing me through the pain, tears spring to my eyes.  
  
"That fuckin' hurt," I exclaim matter of factly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ray," he carefully positions my foot - actually my whole body - close to him, my back to his front, holding me tight with his strong arms around me, tugging his coat over both of us.  
  
I feel safe and warm, protected but I'm the one with all my clothes still on.  
  
"Frase," I try to turn, to place him between my arms, to be wrapped around him but he resists.  
  
"Ray. Ray! Ray!"  
  
"C'mon ..." I'm still wriggling under his grip.  
  
"Ray," he tugs me closer still and I give up then, knowing he has the upper hand in this and I'm just going to hurt myself further. "I have more essential layers of body fat," he whispers and I feel his hot breath on my neck.  
  
"Yeah, right," I say but snuggle closer against his warm body anyway.  
  
"Certainly Ray, I ..."  
  
"You've been in Chicago for four years, Fraser," I interrupt, making perfectly clear what I think about his extra layers of body fat, he claims to have.  
  
"We should store heat, Ray. Please stop talking!"  
  
I smile, of course he has to shut me up, I'm right.  
  
So, I keep silent for a while, feeling his warmth soaking through my body, making me mellow and maybe a bit reckless. Because this feels good, this is how it's supposed to be between us - all-warm and good.  
  
I reach for his hands, pulling them up under my chin.  
  
"Are you warm enough, Ray?" Fraser whispers in my ear and I smile.  
  
"Yeah, I'm good," I say, holding his hands to my face.  
  
I can feel Fraser's body slowly relax, his nose buried into my neck - he's warm against me, strong and soft at the same time, his breath evening out like he's about to fall asleep.   
  
"Frase?" I whisper.  
  
"Yes, Ray?"  
  
"Nuthin'."  
  
Fraser keeps silent then and I listen to the storm raging outside, to Fraser's heartbeat. I feel his chest rise and fall against my back. It's soothing. Like we aren't in my car but in Fraser's home, in the Territories.   
  
A cabin. A bed.  
  
I'm about to fall asleep, still holding Fraser's hands, when I feel a soft kiss placed on my neck, followed by a deep breath like Fraser is learning my scent.  
  
I keep still, waiting for the process to repeat itself.  
  
Soft kiss. Something wet on my skin and I can't help but softly moan with the touch of his tongue.  
  
"Ray?"  
  
His voice is so very low, sounds almost terrified and I just have to turn and look into his eyes.  
  
Fraser's face looks soft, as are his lips when I touch them with my fingers, his eyes shining brightly.  
  
I don't know what to say, do I even have to?  
  
"Ray," he whispers again and I just lean in and place a kiss on his lips.   
  
And another one.   
  
And another - our lips meet over and over again in a soft tender rhythm, just slowly brushing against each other until I can't stand it anymore and open up to his eager tongue that makes itself at home in my mouth immediately, stroking softly in and out.  
  
"Frase," I moan against his lips before I have to kiss him again, my body getting eager to get closer.  
  
"Shhhhhh," Fraser whispers, holding my face in his hands. "Relax, Ray," he softens his kisses to calm me down.   
  
Nothing but kissing is going to happen here tonight, it's too dangerous and I will my body to settle down, to relax and just to enjoy Fraser's closeness, his light touches.  
  
"Ray ...," Fraser hesitates and I smile against his lips.  
  
"I know, Frase. Me too."  
  
He smiles happily and I snuggle closer, my head on Fraser's chest, his hands holding me close.   
  
Eventually I fall asleep and wake up startled - a small candle is sitting on my dash board, burning, drawing the inside of my car in a soft surreal light.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Ray," Fraser whispers into my ear and I can hear a snowplow in the distance.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Frase!"  
  
The End 

  
 

* * *

End Snowstorm by sam80853 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
